


Your place

by Reyns456



Series: Namor week [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: College AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M, part of a big au im working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyns456/pseuds/Reyns456
Summary: Jim decides to ignore his work to have a talk with his husband.
Relationships: Jim Hammond/Namor the Sub-Mariner
Series: Namor week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716853
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Your place

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how the college system of other countries work I use mine and make up the rest.  
> Also I don't know anything about mareine biology.
> 
> Please, tell me if there is some mistakes, I can't even tell anymore.

“Sometimes I hate asking my students to write essays.” Jim said staring helplessly at the pages in front of him. He was thankful his class wasn’t more than thirty students this semester, he couldn’t deal with more of this.

“This is one of the reasons why I don’t regret leaving that college.” Namor said from his spot on the armchair, reading Twenty Thousand Leagues under the Seas for the million time. He waking time until his husband end his work so they could go eat outside.

“You barely made them write essays.” Jim said turning to see Namor.

“Because they are horrible. I had to do them when I was a student and they just ruined my weeks.” He responded not even looking up from the book.

“I do remember hearing you complain a few times.” Jim conceded. “But I also remember how excited you were when they asked you to write full reports about things like the different species of shark, or the live cycle of eels, or to do a species compilations of the different types of fish on our area. I also remember you spend hours by the water looking around and visiting the marine biology center.”

“Those are outliners…” He said, feeling his face getting hot, not looking at Jim or his book.

“Namor I can keep going.” The blond said with a fond smile.

“Don’t.”

“Just because you are blushing.”

“I’M NOT!”

“If you said so,” Jim said looking back at the paper and murmuring, “it does seem like blushing to me.” Namor chose to ignore him and go back to his book.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes concentrating on what they were doing. But Namor couldn’t concentrate on his reading, something was on his mind. 

“I will admit, that sometimes I miss being a teacher.” Jim looked back at him. “Not the whole grading, ask for homework, dealing with kids who are there just to kill time. But preparing classes, being in front of those kids and actually have them learn something. Taking them to places to see the marine life.”

“You were always excited to go to the marine biology center, both as a student and a teacher.”

“It is a really amazing place.”

“It is.” Jim sat there in thought for a moment. “So, no regrets on staying as a teacher instead of leaving for there the moment you graduated?”

“Not that it would had been easy to do. I was in a few research projects from our college that were taking most of my time, so couldn’t take a different job outside of campus.”

“Oh, yeah. They told you needed to keep the teacher assistant job you had if you wanted to stay on the projects. I still remember your complains, you were really close to go and kick Fury ass.”

“You stop me.”

“It was for the best.”

“Maybe.” Namor said rolling his eyes. “Who convinced me to take the teacher assistant job in the first place?”

“Brian, he didn’t want to be the only one already working on campus while the rest were only students.”

“It was his own fault for choosing a major that needed teachers.”

“Don’t be mean. He was just following his passion. And even then you were really quick to take the teacher position when your invertebrate’s and oceanography teachers retired.”

“They didn’t have someone who could cover those, and I wasn’t going to let someone who thought they knew what to teach in charge of those classes.”

“And then a few years later you left, does that means you trust those who supplanted you?”

“Are you asking if I trust that my cousin is a good teacher?” Namor asked raising an eyebrow, Jim just shrugged with a smile, “Don’t tell her I say this, but yes. I think she was one of the best oceanology I ever see. She can even teach better that I could, she has more patient with the slackers.”

“Don’t worry I wouldn’t tell.” Jim commented, he always found amusing how Namor didn’t like to admit how much he admired someone. “No problem with Marrina either?”

“She is an expert on her field and came with high recommendation from her last job with the AF. She is more than qualified.”

“I’m glad then.” 

“That I was supplanted?” Namor asked curious.

“Yes. That allowed you to do what you really wanted. Teaching is great I will not change it for the world, but is not for everyone, some just have a different place and I’m glad you were able to reach yours.”

“Ha, I didn’t even took them much to take me in.” Namor said remembering how the mail with his acceptance got him not even two days after he send the solicitude.

“With all those papers and research under your belt they had to be stupid to not take you when you approached them.”

“You do remember they approached me first, right?”

“After graduation?”

“Yes, but I told them I could take it. At least not yet.”

“They must had been really disappointed.” 

“That is for sure.” Namor said with so much certainty that made Jim laugh. 

“And now they have you.” Jim said looking back at the pages he was reading. He already forgot what the student was trying to say.

“And I’m not leaving.” Namor looked back at his book, while he indeed missed some part of teaching, he was more than happy where he was now. Jim wasn’t wrong at calling it his place and he was never going to abandon it.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was a little abrupt, I didn't know how to end it. I hope you guys liked it, it was a lot less descriptive of what i usually do but I wanted to write a short thing and try something new.
> 
> Someday i will finish the rest of the College AU, there are so many characters on it.


End file.
